darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beneath the Dark Crystal 2
|pub_date = August 15, 2018 |pages = 30 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #1 |followed_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #3 }} Beneath the Dark Crystal #2 is the second issue of Beneath the Dark Crystal. It is included in Beneath the Dark Crystal Vol. 1. Summary Kensho is free from the pressures of the Crystal Castle and back out in world of Thra, a place far wilder and more dangerous than he remembers. Meanwhile in Mithra, the challenger to Thurma’s throne is forced to prove her heritage.Jim Henson's Beneath the Dark Crystal #2 on Comixology Plot In Mithra, Nita recalls how Chal and Saluna took refuge underground, bonded with the creatures and created both a society and the Fireling race. She asserts that her bloodline gives her the strongest claim to the throne. Thurma rejects this and demands to know why she did not help duing the Great Dim. She angrily points out the challenges she faced and the lossesshe suffered to save Mithra before Fiola advises her to calm down. Thurma collects herself and tells Nita that if she is of royal descent she will be able to light the Burning Heart, which Nita agrees to do. The tow of them proceed to the Great Hall. In Thra, Kensho and Toolah get lost in the Endless Forest. She chastises him for not having a plan, knowing that if it is discovered that they stole the treasure, it will ruin any chance she has of joining the Royal Guard. Kensho assures her that it is their duty to provide for Thra's inhabitants when they hear someone screaming for help. They find a female Gelfling drowning in the river and dive in to save her. Meanwhile, another female Gelfling attempts to steal the treasure and is caught by Bohrtog. It pins her under its weight as Kensho and Toolah return to the shore. She begs to be let up and Kensho orders Bohrtog to do so, demanding that she explain herself. In Mithra, Thurma examines a carving of her mother's sacrifice and Nita asks her if she regrets that her mother had to die so that she could live. Thurma goes into a rage and Nita points to her quick temper as a sign of weakness. As they proceed to the Burning Heart, Thurma looks upon a statue of her mother and apologizes to her. In Thra, Kensho and Toolah question the subdued Gelfling and the one from the river attempts to sneak up on them. Toolah fires an arrow at her, pinning her sleeve to a tree. The two Gelfling, who are twin sisters, explain that they were on their way to a temple when they spotted Kensho and Toolah and tried to rob them in order to aid their people. Kensho replies that they are in luck, as they all have the same goal. In Mithra, Thurma and Nita reach a giant statue of Chal and Saluna and Nita proves her lineage by lighting the Burning Heart. In Thra, the twins explain that they have been trying to help their village by stealing from those who seem better off. Toolah takes Kensho aside and urges him not to trust them, but Kensho is adamant that they can help them find more villages in need of help. Kensho tells the twins that he and Toolah are herbalists searching for rare ingredients and offers to help them enter the Castle of the Crystal if they act as their guides. He conceals his true identity from them, introducing himself as "Kay". The twins agree to be their guides and introduce themselves as Danevay and Aiyana. In Mithra, Thurma and Nita return to the Crowning Chamber and confirm Nita's heritage. Nita rejects the tradition of three Ember Queens ruling together, declaring that she will rule alone. Thurma refuses to concede her crown and a council member informs them that a dispute for the throne can be settled by one of them building the Glass Castle. They agree to the challenge, decreeing that Nita will return to her village if she loses, but that if she wins Thurma will leave Mithra for good. Gallery Panels Beneath the Dark Crystal -2 2.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -2 3.jpg Textless Covers Beneath the Dark Crystal 02 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg UrSol SkekSil.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal 02 cover Lee Garbett.jpg References 1 Category:Comics